<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coffee Breath by gradira_simps</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27949520">Coffee Breath</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gradira_simps/pseuds/gradira_simps'>gradira_simps</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Discovery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Non-Binary Character, Canon Trans Character, Oneshot, Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Male Character, airay, gradira, star trek disco, theyre so in love wtf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:42:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27949520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gradira_simps/pseuds/gradira_simps</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adira x Gray-Modern!AU<br/>Oneshot based on the prompts "Is there a reason you're blushing like that?" and "Stay the night? Please?"/"Don't go".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adira Tal/Gray Tal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Coffee Breath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: Welcome to the first of hopefully many Gradira fics! I was debating on whether or not to make this a two-parter but ultimately decided not to for the sake of focusing on another upcoming fic that we are working on! For now, enjoy the fluff :’) -Frankie</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Adira quickly scrambled up the stairs, their out of breath laughter ringing out into the air. Gray trailed after them, chasing them up the stairs to his room, arms held out to ‘get’ them. His fingertips brushed Adira’s back for a moment, but they were too quick, slipping away from him quickly with a small joyous laugh. Adira finally reached his room, collapsing onto the bed with a breathy laugh, burying themself into Gray’s many soft blankets as he caught up to them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gray slowed down as he reached his room, leaning against the doorway and smirking. Adira buried themself further into the blankets, heart thudding in their chest as it always did at the sight of Gray. Gray pressed his lips together slightly before sprinting and jumping into his bed, him and Adira bursting out into laughter once again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gray, now on top of Adira, wrapped his arms around them, nuzzling lovingly into the crook of their neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I got you,” he whispered playfully to them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adira laughed. “Hmm, well I guess I have no choice but to let you have me, then.” they shot back with a smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gray giggled, shifting his body to get a better angle of Adira’s neck before leaving a soft kiss there. He shifted once again, moving upwards to Adira’s face. They were so close their noses were touching, and it took everything inside Adira not to kiss him right then and there. They became lost in him, his dark eyes that peered into theirs like pools of hot chocolate, his soft skin, his warm body that pressed into them, his lips, sweet as candy. God yes, Adira was lost, but they never wanted to be found. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gray smirked once again. “Is there a reason you’re blushing like that?” he asked, breaking Adira from their trance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adira jumped slightly at his words, becoming even more flustered now than they were before “I…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gray was smirking even more now, sitting up slightly. “It’s okay, you can admit that I’m the most attractive man you've ever seen, I completely understand!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adira rolled their eyes. “Just shut up and kiss me already.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their lips finally met, gentle and slow and familiar, Gray cupping Adira’s face in his hands. Adira tasted the faintest trace of coffee on his lips. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hmm.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Adira closed their eyes. Their mind was brought back to the time they first met. A few months ago, at Tilly’s Diner late at night. Adira had driven there to catch up on some homework, which was constantly late since Adira’s brain seemed to prefer focusing on drawing or deconstructing and reconstructing remote controls, rather than schoolwork and studying. Gray was there, working the night shift when they came. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’ll it be?” he asked, notepad and pen in hand. He was wearing his work uniform, which he quite hated, although Adira thought it was adorable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adira was slightly in awe at the sight of him. Firstly because he seemed openly queer, and secondly, more importantly, because he was… breathtaking. His blue-dyed undercut, sparkling and sly eyes, shiny earrings, cute black apron, warm smile. It made Adira’s heart catch in their throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, um,” they cleared their throat. “Just a cup of coffee please.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Awesome.” Gray beamed. He began turning around but stopped himself. “By the way, did you draw that?” he asked, tilting his head and pointing his pen towards the drawing tucked into the clear front pocket of Adira’s binder. It was a sketch of a person, sitting on a windowsill and staring out at a sky full of shooting stars and planets, scrawled out in mechanical pencil on a piece of lined paper. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adira sat up straighter. “Oh, uh, yeah.” they flipped over their binder to show a sketch of a woman with bird wings, kneeling, tucked into the clear plastic pocket, drawn on lined paper, similar to the drawing on the front. “I also did this one. I um, get bored at school sometimes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, those are incredible! You’re an art genius.” he smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adira smiled back shyly. “Thanks,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be right back with your coffee!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adira remembered the taste of the coffee he had served them that fateful night. Slightly bitter but sweetened with sugar and cream, undertones of vanilla and chocolate. But to Adira, not even the sweetest coffee could taste as sweet as Gray’s kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adira was knocked back into reality again as their phone chimed in their pocket. To Gray’s disappointment, Adira gently pulled away from the kiss, pulling their phone from their pocket. It was a text from their family group chat, consisting of Adira and their two fathers. Adira sighed, sitting up as Gray moved off of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit, my dads want me home.” they winced, growing sad knowing they had to leave. “I should go, I don’t want them to worry,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gray gave them a look similar to that of a child who just dropped their ice cream cone. He sucked in a breath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stay the night?” he grabbed their hands in his. “Please?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adira froze, their heart skipping a beat. They hesitated for a moment before giving in. “Okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They opened their phone again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Actually, I think I’m gonna stay over at Gray’s tonight” </span>
  </em>
  <span>they sent, before switching their phone to silent and slipping it back into their pocket.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gray hid a smile, reaching over to his nightstand to turn off the lamp that filled the room with dim, warm light. Darkness met Adira’s eyes, but as they adjusted to the dark they could barely make out the shape of Gray leaning towards them, once again placing his hands in theirs and resuming their kiss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They fell back on the bed again, Adira melting into the kiss. This time there was no memory. There was only the ink-like blackness surrounding them and the feeling of Gray’s lips and hands exploring their skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was perhaps Adira’s favorite part of them and Gray’s hangouts. When they would press in close to each other at night and feel the warmth running through each other’s lips and bodies. Their breath was slow and they felt like they were floating, dissolving, turning into everything yet nothing at all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d give anything to stay here forever,” Adira mumbled, staring up at the dark ceiling above. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gray’s hands trailed gently up their sides, breath warm on their neck. “Me too,” he hummed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adira smiled and closed their eyes, letting the gentle waves of sleep wash over them. They dreamt of stars and planets and coffee and Tilly’s Diner. They dreamt of Gray.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>